


Just a Little Jealous

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed has a bit of a jealousy issue, Ed is bad at keeping things secret, M/M, Oswald had a relationship with Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Ed is perfectly fine with keeping their relationship a secret until matters with the Court of Owls are settled, it's just the issue that Victor continues to put his hands on Oswald that seems to make keeping things secret an issue.





	Just a Little Jealous

Overall Ed felt rather secure in his new-found relationship with Oswald. He had to admit that confessing his love for the man while under the influence of Ivy’s perfume hadn’t been his dream way of admitting how he really felt for his friend, but it was fine. At least Oswald had had the grace to dismiss Ivy and the others from the room before he began asking the more intimate of questions. That first night together had been intense, a lot of talking, occasional yelling, Oswald had smacked him hard across the face, had hugged him tightly and hadn’t stopped apologizing for the rightly deserved smack. There had been crying from both men at one point or another, gentle kisses, and eventually they had gone upstairs to Oswald’s bedroom. 

The following morning, he had asked Ed if it was okay with him if they kept their relationship a secret. He wasn’t ashamed, just that he wasn’t quite ready to be open about the fact they were now romantically involved with each other. He knew that Ivy would never let up about it, the Court of Owls, Barbara, and the others would find out if the two of them were too open about their affections. Oswald knew better than anybody else in Gotham about what happened if your enemies knew you had somebody you loved more than anything else. He couldn’t hold it against him, the anxiety and paranoia was very reasonable.

So, for the mean time Ed figured he could quite easily live with this. Quick kisses stolen before and after meetings with their new friends. Needing time to ‘privately discuss things’ when they just wanted a reason to lock themselves in Oswald’s study so they could do what they pleased for an hour or two.

There was only one tiny issue, not that it was an issue.

One night as the two of them lay in bed together Oswald had told him that before Ed had come back, he and Victor Fries had been together, sort of. It had started out as a way to kill time and to take his mind off of hurt feelings and straying sadness, but it quickly turned into something a bit too close. They found themselves spending more and more time together, comfort in one another, and finding that they had quite a bit in common when it came to tragedies striking them.

It wasn’t a big deal, Ed told him it wasn’t a big deal, because well they hadn’t been together. Ed had hurt him, he had brutally rejected him, and even tried to kill him. Perhaps to a degree it stung to imagine Oswald with another person, he let himself accept it was something he should have guessed could have happened. Oswald had worried that Ed would be upset over it, upset with him for being with somebody else. He had assured him it was fine, that he shouldn’t think he’d be upset over something like that. Things had been alright, he had stopped things with Victor shortly after seeing Ed for the first time. All of his old feelings had rushed back into him making it difficult to continue on with their relationship, Victor had been completely fine with it.

It had seemed at face value simple enough. That was until Ed started to notice Victor being very physically close to Oswald when their group would be together. Initially he convinced himself he was just overreacting in his mind, that nothing was out of the usual.

So, what if Victor almost always sat right next to Oswald on the couch, so what if he always chose the chair closest to Oswald’s when they were gathered around the table in the dining room? None of that was a crime or a sign that he still had an interest in the other man, they had bonded a lot and Ed knew Oswald had little to no interest in him.

Over the days that passed he began feeling more right in his paranoia that Victor had an interest in Oswald and was hoping to rekindle something.

As the group of them sat together in the living room discussing one more about what should be done about the Court, Victor per usual was set right next to Oswald. He stared at the smaller man, an intense look in his glowing blue eyes. When Oswald would glance in his direction, make a joke, or smile kindly at him Ed watched the way his pale face brightened up. He was eating up every ounce of attention, the soft edge to Oswald’s voice when he discussed something just with him.

It was the little things that were starting to eat away at Ed, there was no way it was just him noticing this. There was no way that Oswald couldn’t see that Victor was interested in him, still wanted to be intimate with him in one way or another. 

Ed couldn’t help but stare at them from his spot on the opposing couch. The more that he watched them the more annoyed and aggravated he found himself getting. 

When Victor placed a hand on Oswald’s knee he could feel himself tense up, he watched as Victor rubbed his gloved fingers over his leg, hand moving up further. He waited, assuming Oswald would do or say something to give a blunt signal that he wasn’t interested in this at all, but no.

He just continued talking on, pretending like this was normal. The point of no return for Ed was when Victor leaned in nearly pressing his lips against his ear to whisper something to him. He noticed the other man’s lips brush against his earlobe then down to his neck before he began pulling back, hand still firmly gripping Oswald’s leg.

“Will you please get your hands off my boyfriend!” Ed yelled jumping up from his spot on the opposing couch.

All eyes in the room landed on him, Oswald jolted in his seat at the sudden outburst. Victor seemed less than phased by it, hand still on him.

“What?”

Ed pointed to the small black-haired man who was now looking up at him wide eyed and confused.

“Him, Oswald, stop touching him. You keep touching him like he belongs to you, he doesn’t belong to you. He’s mine, I mean he’s….We’re dating.”

“Ed, what are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t, I know you didn’t want anybody to know, but he’s driving me crazy. Seriously take your hand off his leg before I cut it off.”

Victor quickly retracted his hand and scooted away from Oswald, Ed felt himself start to relax. He also started to feel mildly stupid.

“Oh my God you guys are dating?” Ivy asked looking between them.

Oswald buried his face in his hands groaning.

“Y-yes, we are.”

“Wait, were ice guy and Ozzie dating, why the hell didn’t anybody tell me?”

“I didn’t tell any of you, because none of it is anybody’s business.” Oswald snapped lifting his head to glare in the young girl’s direction.

“Sorry, not like it’s my fault you have two boyfriends.”

“I don’t have two boyfriends, I only have one boyfriend, and he’s a complete idiot who can’t control his jealousy issues.”

“I don’t have jealousy issues, there’s no reason for him to have his hands all over you.”

“Do you actually think I would cheat on you?”

“No of course not, I just really don’t like him touching you like that.”

Oswald sighed heavily, “This really isn’t the time or the place for this Ed.”

He was right, now he felt completely stupid and unjustified. He really could have talked to him about this later on when they were some place private, instead of dragging it all out in the open this way. 

Oswald tried to pick up where they all had left off before Ed’s outburst, Ed decided this time to perch on the arm of the couch so he could be next to his boyfriend. Even though he was annoyed with him he draped his arm around Ed’s waist, fingers idly tapping against his side as he continued to discuss what should be done about the Court.


End file.
